


Coming Home

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: She had been on a late night hunt and wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed and cuddle with her girlfriend, but as she looked down at her ichor covered clothes she groaned.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: coming home.

Aline was exhausted as she entered the apartment she shared with Maia. She had been on a late night hunt and wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed and cuddle with her girlfriend, but as she looked down at her ichor covered clothes she groaned. 

The shadowhunter set down her weapons and stepped out of her boots before making her way towards the bathroom. She could see the light was already on and could hear the water running, and peeked inside to see Maia sitting on the edge of the tub watching it fill up.

Maia looked up and smiled at her. “Hey, thought you might need a bath.”

“It’s late, what are you still doing up?” Aline asked, stripping out of her clothes.

“I find it hard to sleep in that big bed alone,” She replied with a shrug. Maia looked Aline up and down, then looked at the bathtub. “I would ask to join you, but you are a mess.”

“I know, but at least I’m home.”

Maia nodded, standing up and kissing Aline softly. “You are home.” She gave Aline another kiss before walking towards the door. “Relax for a bit and I’ll have some tea ready for you when you get out.”


End file.
